


on display.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dawnbringer/Nightbringer AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Yasuo to eat her out ! /, now it's time for /, pops confetti /, you've had Riven get eaten out /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: ( Dawnbringer/ Nightbringer AU ) Chaos wants to try and show Order some of man's customs. When it doesn't seem to impress her much, he finds a way to remedy that. Riven/Yasuo one-shot, rated M for explicit sexual content. World based on comics from Riot Games.





	on display.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: things i've written:
> 
> 1) Riven getting eaten out.  
> 2) Yasuo/Riven smut.
> 
> things i have NOT written:
> 
> 1) Yasuo eating Riven out.
> 
> anyway, happy America Day for people who enjoy drinking, watching fireworks, and/or like writing their OTPs doing sappy/smutty sh*t DURING fireworks. this is my contribution since i think(?) i missed last year. the whole idea was based on a flash poll i had on my RP blog and this is what the denizens decided. my only major note to add here is that, in observance of the AU, it's safe to assume they do not go by or have the names 'Riven' and 'Yasuo' respectively; however, it still IS them, so * gestures to this. * 
> 
> enjoy! ♥ comments and likes let me know how you guys like it !

The Dawn thought nothing of the bedazzled display of fireworks, not at first.  
  
Despite the perfect view - a hillside that overlooked the scurrying humans - she was underwhelmed. The initial display of reds & greens bouncing off of each other as sparks colored the twilit sky had their charm, sure, but seeing it again after only a momentary interruption of shimmering purples lead her to believe that was all to see...  
  
...if only because that was all she was _about_ to see.  
  
Her impatience suits the Night just fine; from feather-light strokes of the hand to her cheek, down to fleeting kisses on her neck, her focus shifts from man's unassuming 'art' to the not-so-secret suspicion that he had drawn her here for other reasons.  
  
" I thought you wanted me to watch this. "   
  
The Night makes quick work. Already, the Dawn finds her outfit begin to pool around her waist as he slides on top, lips now leaving a trail from throat to chest.   
  
It's all he needed to draw from her a little 'oh.'   
  
" I did. " He chuckles under his breath as she lifts her hips & gives him the space to leave her suit around her ankles.   
  
" Well, I... " Another little 'oh,' though she fails to hide it as well. " ...cannot watch if you distract me like this... "  
  
Warm palms will glide over bare thighs. The Night's trek continues on, visiting her breasts with a few pecks before heading back down. " You mean to tell me you still wish to watch, my dawn? "   
  
He dips lower, lower, lower, jumping from naval to inner thigh with measured pace. There is still no answer from her; instead, a hand comes to smooth the back of short, untamed locks in an effort to encourage.   
  
" Should you do what I think you are, my night... " said as teeth find skin to tease, " ...I don't suppose I will object. "   
  
" Depends. " He repeats his nipping - once, twice - until the once honeyed flesh turns red from his work. " What would you like of me? "  
  
" You always ask that. " & she wanted more force to be with her words, but the newfound bites along her thigh instead turn it into a near-whimper. " Will you make me beg? "   
  
If he replied, she never caught it; between the rumble of the fireworks still shooting off & his hot breath dancing on her clit, nothing else seemed to be.  
  
At least the 'begging' tidbit is left forgotten.  
  
More kisses are offered. They too are light against her folds, each one running the from the tip of her clit down to her entrance, then circle back to start. When he seems satisfied with his work ( or rather, when she is beginning to arch her back into his mouth ), he wastes no time in getting a grip on her hips, lips now enclosed over her as his tongue makes its first, sweeping motion in the same spot.  
  
" There... "   
  
Fingers tighten their grip until she's got a fistful of hair in her hold. The gesture is repeated ( this time with added pressure, ) hips eager to press further down towards him.   
  
After that, there's no relenting. The Night presses harder, makes his 'trips' shorter, soon circling the head of her clit. When the Dawn arches higher, he follows. When she presses down, he meets her in full force.   
  
" Starsabove i... "   
  
Her body jerks upright. The blare of the fireworks becomes background noise rattling in her chest, each 'boom' rising & resonating as she searches for her own peak.   
  
" I'mgonna... "  
  
Two fingers slip between slick folds, teeth now grazing light at the head.  
  
" Cani...i'm - imight i'm... letme - "   
  
She isn't sure which part finishes her off, whether it's how his fingers stretch her, how his teeth tease, or if it's just the rumbling murmur of  ' _come for me, my dawn_ ' that goes in tandem with the fireworks' crescendo, but she goes down all the same. Her grip - already like iron on his hair - tug hard, hips jerking while an incoherent string of moans spill from her lips. Only when the last of that fervent burning had left her did she release, body now beginning to slump back before an arm finds its way around her.  
  
" Satisfied? "  
  
The Dawn snorts, but nonetheless cups the nape of his neck as she's reeled in for a kiss.  
  
" More than. "  
  
Pause. She does a double take at the sky above. Only smoke now lingered where the sparks where.  
  
" I guess the show really is over... "  
  
" Right as the finale came, " & the Night brings her hand up to his lips, peppering her knuckles with a few kisses. " you did. "   
  
" I barely heard them go off. "  
  
" Doesn't matter. The sight of you was far more enjoyable... "  
  
This time, she brings the Night to her for several little kisses, until his other arm slides full around her waist and keeps her close.   
  
" You really did just bring me out here for this, didn't you? "  
  
He says nothing at first, though the brightening glower from his eyes & widening smirk told enough.   
  
" I never said Chaos was logical. "   
  
She puffs her cheeks out at him, a gesture she's learned from the human women who wanted their lovers to know they weren't ( seriously ) mad.   
  
" I brought you because I wanted to see what you think, and you looked bored...so I thought I'd fix that. "  
  
The air leaves her as she 'de-puffs', lips then curling into their own little smile as she regarded him with warmth.  
  
" I will admit to being unimpressed...it is not as if man's little explosions will ever compare to the cosmos above. " She shoots a sidelong glance at the now clearing sky above, then back to the Night with a widened smile. " ...however, I suppose if it could be like this more often...I may have to change my mind about the whole thing. "  
  
The pair return for more kisses, though not before he shoots back:  
  
" That can be arranged. "


End file.
